ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:67.84.9.29
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Duras, son of Ja'rod page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Shran (Talk) 22:27, 8 June 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Tony Todd Hi there. Regarding your edit to Tony Todd, please see the talk page. There has been no consensus on the matter, and the changes you continue to make will not remain unless the community agrees it should be changed. If you continue to make the changes to the article while there is an active discussion or no consensus agreeing with the change, the page will be temporarily protected. If, after the page's protection is lifted, you decide to continue to edit the information without aforementioned consensus, then rather then protect the page and prevent potentially useful edits, your IP range will be temporarily blocked and you will not be able to contribute. Please keep this in mind. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 02:31, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *By the way, you've been warned about edits like this. Not only are you still having difficulty grasping the concept of not including episode titles where they are not called for, but you are now including false information. All you needed to do was click a few links here and there, and you would have realized that A.) Paul Sorvino had left Law & Order after the first season and therefore was not a regular during the third season episode you referenced, and B.) Carolyn McCormick also did not appear in that particular episode. In other words, Persoff worked with neither of them on Law & Order so there is no reason whatsoever to mention them. --From Andoria with Love 03:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Block circumvention Your account – User:TREK & C.S.I.3 – is currently blocked from editing. It was blocked back in March, for a period of 8 months, meaning the block is still in effect. By editing using an IP address, you are circumventing your block, which is yet another violation of our policies. I was considering letting it slide and even offering you a chance to "redeem" yourself, but based on your history, you have proven an unwillingness to listen and follow instructions. I am therefore blocking your IP range for a month and will renew the 8-month block on your account. If you think you can actually follow policies and want to talk with us, we will be listening. But your editing privileges are hereby removed for the time being. --From Andoria with Love 03:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC)